


Quédate conmigo

by Addie_Redfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), reside
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Redfield/pseuds/Addie_Redfield
Summary: Un héroe caído vuelve a casa y es ahí donde sufre el golpe más duro de su vida, ahora debe luchar contra sus propios demonios mientras intenta empezar de nuevo, una mujer de ojos azules y voz dulce es capaz de ver al hombre detrás del héroe y decide salvarlo de sí mismo ¿Lo logrará?
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 3





	1. Feliz cumpleaños Claire

***Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento***

CAP. 1 

Chris solo deseaba una cosa en ese momento, y era que la noche terminara.

De pie en el balcón y con una cerveza en la mano Chris Redfield estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Claire había dicho que solo sería una cena para presentarle a su prometido Nick Morgan, pero no contaba que este organizaría una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar el cumpleaños de ella. No estaba de ánimo para celebraciones, así que tomó su cerveza y salió; no quería arruinarle la noche a su hermana con su humor. La veía tan feliz ahora que tenía su boda en puerta. Él creía que todas las mujeres que estaban a punto de casarse tenían un brillo especial en la mirada, tal y como una vez lo vio en Jill en el día de su boda; el solo recordar su nombre hacia que el corazón se le encogiera. Dio un trago largo a su cerveza y siguió contemplando la vista de la ciudad.

Sherry Birkin subía rápidamente por las escaleras hacia al apartamento de Claire. Después de horas de llenar informes en la agencia perdió la noción del tiempo. Se suponía debía llegar a las 8:30 pm y su reloj ya marcaba las 10:00 pm. Afortunadamente encontró una tienda de flores que estaba a punto cerrar y compró un ramo de rosas blancas para Claire; cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta notó el ruido de la música y de las conversaciones de la gente. Nick le había dicho que celebrarían el cumpleaños de Claire con un cena; solo un par de amigos y ella. Tocó la puerta y salió Claire a recibirla.  
— ¡Sherry!, me da gusto que hayas venido.  
— Feliz cumpleaños— dijo entregándole las flores.  
— No te hubieras molestado; son hermosas, pero anda pasa. Nick debe estar en la cocina.

Entró al apartamento, algunos de los invitados estaban en grupos conversando, otros simplemente sentados en el sofá bebiendo cerveza. Siempre había admirado el don de Claire para hacer amigos fácilmente. El lugar estaba lleno; pudo ver a Nick llenando recipientes con frituras mientras Claire recogía algunas botellas de cerveza. No conocía a nadie ahí; comenzó a sentirse un poco abrumada. Sherry era una chica solitaria que no estaba acostumbrada a estar entre tantas personas caminó hacia el balcón y fue que lo vio; con una botella en la mano, taciturno y pensativo. Había pasado un año desde lo sucedido en Edonia y China, que ella pensó que no volvería a verlo pero ahí estaba sin su uniforme de soldado; vestido únicamente con unos jeans y una camisa de vestir de lino azul. Pensó en alejarse pero notó en sus ojos que algo lo aquejaba. Lentamente se acercó sin que él notara que ella estaba a su lado.  
—Es una noche hermosa ¿no?— dijo Sherry.  
— Lo es, ¿Por qué no estás con los demás?— preguntó Chris.  
— No me siento cómoda estando entre muchas personas ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás celebrando con tu hermana?  
— Lo estoy a mi modo, la verdad es que no estoy de ánimo para festejos.  
— ¿Puedo acompañarte?— dijo ella en tono amigable.  
— No soy una buena compañía en este momento— dijo en tono ácido.  
— Esta bien— dijo decepcionada— me dio gusto volver a verte Chris.

Sherry se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando Chris la tomó por el brazo y dijo: — Discúlpame Sherry, no quise ser grosero contigo.  
— No te preocupes, entiendo que quieras estar solo, yo no debí ser imprudente.  
— Es que ese es el problema, no sé si quiero estar solo.

Sherry vio el dolor en su mirada, sabía que no estaba bien, quizá necesitaba un amigo con quien hablar. Lentamente Chris la soltó, ella volvió a su lado y ambos no dijeron nada por un rato hasta que Chris rompió el silencio.  
— ¿Sigues trabajando como agente?  
— Si, sigo en la agencia y tú, ¿Aún trabajas para la BSAA?  
— Estoy con ellos todavía aunque pedí mi traslado hace un mes aquí a Washington.  
— ¿No te gustó vivir en Nueva York?— preguntó sorprendida.  
—Me mudé aquí para volver a empezar.  
— Claire debe estar feliz de que por fin vivan juntos, siempre me hablaba de ti y de lo mucho que te quería.  
— Ella es mi única familia, quien lo diría mi pequeña hermana por fin va a sentar cabeza, parece que fue ayer cuando éramos niños y me seguía a todas partes— dijo con una sonrisa.  
— Y aún lo hace, es sólo que no te de das cuenta.  
— Es verdad, cuando se enteró que me había divorciado de Jill hizo las maletas por mí y me trajo a vivir con ella, supongo que Claire te contó algo de eso.  
Ella quedó sorprendida. Claire siempre decía que el amor entre Chris y Jill era muy fuerte, habían sido compañeros mucho tiempo que llegaron a conocerse tan bien que ya era un hecho que algún día terminarían juntos. Lo vio por un instante y se dio cuenta que aún le afectaba su separación.  
— Lo lamento mucho, no sabía que tú y Jill ya no estaban juntos, Claire solo me dijo que se habían casado hace unos años.  
— ¿Por qué no vamos adentro?, parece que Claire va a apagar la velas del pastel— dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.  
— Vamos.

Después de cantar el "Feliz cumpleaños", Claire agradeció a todos por haber venido a la fiesta y dijo frente a todos que el mejor regalo que recibió fue el que su hermano estuviera presente ese día con ella. Aprovechó también para anunciar su compromiso con Nick tomando a todos por sorpresa. Sherry fue la primera en felicitarla seguida de Chris, una vez que se reunieron el resto de sus amigos alrededor de ella, Sherry y Chris volvieron a salir al balcón.  
— ¿Tú ya sabías lo del compromiso?— preguntó Sherry.  
— Nick me pidió la mano de mi hermana hace unos días.  
— Me alegro por ella. Me salvó de morir cuando era niña y nunca me dejó sola, una vez dijo que ella y yo no éramos amigas sino hermanas, eso para mí significó mucho.  
— Si eres hermana de Claire entonces eso también te hace mi hermana— dijo divertido.  
— Si tú lo dices, "hermano" — respondió con una sonrisa.

Chris no pudo evitar reírse, hacía mucho que se sentía tan relajado. Siguieron hablando acerca del trabajo entre otras cosas. Se dio cuenta de que Sherry era muy madura para su edad; era inteligente pero muy tímida y a veces un poco insegura. La noche fue pasando, poco a poco los invitados fueron dejando la fiesta; estaban tan adentrados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que solamente quedaron ellos. Por su parte Sherry estaba pasando un rato muy agradable con Chris. Durante años escuchó a Claire hablar acerca de su hermano. Desde la primera vez que lo vio tuvo la impresión de que era un hombre duro, algunas veces intimidante por la manera en la que le hablaba a sus hombres pero con un gran sentido del deber; sin embargo, esa noche conoció a un Chris totalmente diferente: más relajado, bromista en ocasiones y buen conversador; una imagen distinta a la que tuvo de él en Edonia. Ella no pudo evitar bostezar, el cansancio comenzaba a causarle estragos; entonces dijo  
— Ya es muy tarde, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar.  
— Es verdad, no me di cuenta de la hora—dijo él, llevándose la mano a la nuca— ¿Viene alguien por ti?  
— No, pensaba tomar un taxi.  
— ¿A las 3 am?  
— No hay problema.  
— Dame cinco minutos y te llevo, ¿Está bien?  
— No es necesario, en serio puedo tomar un taxi— dijo apenada.  
— No voy a permitir que andes sola a esta hora— su tono no daba lugar a discusión.  
— De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Subieron al jeep. Chris le ordenó que se ajustara el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el coche y Sherry le indicó la dirección. Durante el trayecto lo notó cansado, sus rasgos parecían más marcados que la última vez que lo vio. Su vista estaba fija en el camino, había un silencio incomodo ente ellos; ella comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, no quería causarle molestias. Después de unos minutos llegaron al edificio donde estaba su departamento. Mientras trataba de quitarse el cinturón, Chris bajó para abrirle la puerta; su proximidad comenzó a ponerla tan nerviosa que no pudo abrir el broche.  
— Déjame ayudarte— dijo Chris mientras trataba de quitarle el cinturón.

Ella percibió su aroma cuando se acercó, olía a jabón y colonia cara. En su rostro vio una pequeña cicatriz en una mejilla que estuvo tentada a tocar pero se contuvo— ¿Qué te pasa Sherry?— pensó.  
— Gracias por traerme.  
— De nada, no me hubiera quedado tranquilo sabiendo que vuelves sola.  
— Ya estoy acostumbrada, entonces creo que a partir de ahora nos vamos a ver seguido, digo, estás viviendo con Claire.  
— Eso es solo temporal, aún no se lo he dicho a ella pero conseguí un lugar hace un par de días, quería que pasara su cumpleaños para darle la noticia.  
— ¿Y estás listo para vivir solo?, después de lo que has pasado pensé que deseabas pasar más tiempo con tu hermana. Perdón no debí decir eso— dijo ella tratando de disculparse.  
— Ella va a casarse dentro de unos meses, además tengo que aprender a estar solo de nuevo.  
Sherry sintió pena por lo que estaba pasando, lejos de ser el hermano de Claire fue el hombre que hace más de un año la salvó de morir en varias ocasiones. Quería hacer algo por él pero no sabía cómo. Claire siempre le había dicho que él era muy reservado y le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos. El ruido de un claxon la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
— Si necesitas hablar con alguien o si algún día tienes ánimo y quieres conocer la ciudad llámame— dijo entregándole una tarjeta—. Sé que nos conocemos muy poco pero me dio gusto volver a verte.  
Chris tomó la tarjeta y la guardó. No necesitaba que alguien quisiera resolver su vida, suficiente tenía con su hermana presionándolo para salir de su depresión, entonces recordó lo último que Sherry dijo "Si necesitas hablar con alguien"; quizá sería buena idea mantener contacto con ella siempre y cuando no se metiera en su vida personal.  
— Claro, yo te llamo.  
—Cuídate Chris.  
— Hasta luego.  
Sherry entró al edificio y caminó por las escaleras hasta llegar a su apartamento. Se asomó por la ventana y vio a Chris recargado en su jeep mirando hacia el edificio. Encendió la luz y se despidió de él con un una seña, Chris levantó su mano ligeramente en señal de despedida, subió a su auto y se marchó.  
.  
.  
El despertador comenzó a sonar con un ruido enloquecedor. Chris lo tomó y vio la hora antes de arrojarlo contra la pared. Notó que a su lado había alguien durmiendo, salió de la cama lentamente, levantó su ropa del suelo y se vistió. Era la tercera noche seguida que visitaba el bar pero esta vez no volvió solo a casa, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la mujer con la que durmió. Entró al baño, se miró en el espejo y se sintió asqueado de sí mismo. En la BSAA era el respetable Capitán Redfield, el modelo que todos los novatos seguían, pero una vez pasando la puerta era un hombre incompleto que trataba de llenar su vacío con alcohol y alguna aventura de una noche. Sabía que tenía que parar pero si no la hacía ¿A quién le importaba?, Claire pronto haría su vida y estaba seguro que su matrimonio sería mejor de lo que fue el suyo, y Jill… cuando más la necesitó en lugar de recibir palabras de aliento, un abrazo y la promesa de que todo saldría bien, se encontró con una nota de despedida y días después con una demanda de divorcio.  
Salió del baño y la mujer lo recibió con un beso apasionado, él le siguió el juego pero en realidad solo quería que se fuera. Ella se aferró a su cuello y le dijo en tono seductor: — La pasé muy bien contigo, si quieres repetir lo de anoche ya sabes dónde buscarme.

Se había mudado hace un mes a su nuevo piso, se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida. En las mañanas trabajaba en la BSAA entrenando nuevos reclutas, mientras no hubiera alguna misión donde fuera requerido; en las tardes se reunía con su hermana para comer y ponerse al día pero al llegar la noche tenía que buscar alguna distracción, y era el bar de Tim era lo primero que se cruzaba por su camino. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo mientras luchaba contra la terrible resaca que sentía. De pronto sonó su teléfono, revisó la pantalla y vio que era Jill quien lo llamaba.  
— ¿Chris?— dijo Jill al otro lado de la línea.  
— ¿Cómo estás?— contestó Chris.  
— Estoy bien ¿Qué tal Washington?  
— Me gusta, es un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo— dijo con sarcasmo.  
— Acabo de llegar de Europa, la misión se complicó un poco y no pude volver antes. Fui a verte pero me dijeron tus vecinos que te habías mudado.  
— La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que no querías volver a verme, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea— dijo con ironía.  
— No quiero discutir, en serio, sabes que esto no fue fácil para mí. Pasamos buenos momentos juntos, si lo nuestro no funcionó al menos me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos, ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?  
— ¿Entender?, Yo solo entiendo que cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles huiste sin mirar atrás. Ahora me pides que finja que no sucedió nada y seamos amigos pues te tengo una mala noticia no me interesa tu amistad, lo que yo quería de ti seguramente se lo estás dando al idiota con el que sales ahora ¿o me equivoco?— espetó con furia.  
— ¡Eres imposible Chris!— gritó Jill y cortó la llamada.  
Chris golpeó la mesa con el puño. No esperaba que Jill lo llamara para pedirle que fueran amigos de nuevo, en el fondo deseaba que estuviera arrepentida y le pidiera que volvieran a estar juntos pero no fue así. Esa llamada solo sirvió para darse cuenta de que ella ya no lo amaba. Él sabía que lo de la misión era mentira, en realidad ella se había quedado una semana más en Europa con su nuevo amigo Brendan Hart; un teniente de la división Europea que fue transferido a América hace un tiempo. Necesitaba salir y calmar su malhumor. Tiró el resto del jugo por el fregadero, tomó su chaqueta y salió del apartamento.  
.  
.  
Era un día frio en Washington, una fina llovizna cubría la ciudad. Por lo general Sherry evitaba salir cuando el clima era malo, pero esta vez fue diferente, sus compañeros de la agencia hicieron planes para ese sábado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la habían invitado. Visitaron algunos museos por la mañana y en la tarde fueron a ver una película. A pesar de no ser tan sociable logró hacer amistad con Libby Smith, la asistente de su jefe, y con Vicky Jones, una agente novata. Quedaron de festejar el cumpleaños de Libby la siguiente semana en casa de Leonard Harris, un agente que trabajó con Sherry en una misión tiempo atrás. Se alistó para dormir pero una llamada la despertó, tomó la bocina y un hombre le dijo: — ¿Usted es Sherry Birkin?  
—Sí, ¿Usted es…?  
— Soy Tim Wagner, dueño del bar de la calle siete, ¿Conoce a Chris Redfield?  
— Si lo conozco ¿Le sucedió algo?— dijo preocupada.  
— Hubo una pelea en mi local, un tipo vino y provocó a su amigo, en fin, yo no quiero problemas, ¿Podría venir por él?  
— Esta bien, deme la dirección y voy para allá, por cierto ¿Cómo obtuvo mi numero?  
— Encontré su tarjeta en la cartera de su amigo.  
— Gracias por llamar Señor Wagner.  
Tomó un taxi y fue directamente al bar. Le preocupada que Chris estuviera herido, por un instante pensó en llamar a Claire pero recordó que no estaba en la ciudad. No tenía idea de que Chris fuera del tipo que pelean en los bares, por lo poco que lo conocía sabía que no era una persona violenta. Por fin llegaron al bar, un anuncio de luces de neón tenía grabado el nombre del lugar. Entró y buscó a Chris entre las personas que bebían y jugaban billar. Un hombre mayor en la barra le hizo una seña para que se acercara, caminó entre las mesas; algunos hombres la miraban de forma lasciva y otros levantaban ligeramente su botella de cerveza invitándola a sentarse con ellos. Llegó a donde estaba el anciano, la llevó a su oficina y ahí lo vio sentado en el sofá dormido. Tenía una pequeña herida sangrante encima de la ceja, se veía más demacrado que la última vez que se vieron. 

Entonces el anciano dijo: — Como le dije, el otro tipo comenzó la pelea, si no los hubieran detenido su amigo lo habría matado. Quedó tan mal que tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital. Aquí están las llaves de su coche y su billetera, lamento haberla molestado señorita.  
— No se preocupe, yo me encargo.  
Sherry se acercó, el olor a alcohol y cigarro que despedía era muy intenso. Se puso frente a él para tratar de despertarlo.  
— Chris despierta, tenemos que irnos – él solo logró moverse un poco pero no despertó –. Vamos despierta, es tarde.

Él finalmente despertó. Sherry puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo ayudó a levantarse. Las personas que estaban en el bar los miraban con curiosidad, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención pero no le importó. Caminaron hasta la salida y con un esfuerzo logró acomodarlo dentro del jeep. Sherry no sabía dónde vivía él así que no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo a su apartamento. Condujo el jeep hacia el edificio, durante todo el camino se preguntaba que lo pudo empujar a beber demasiado y sobre todo a golpear a un hombre de esa manera. Chris no se despertó hasta que llegaron. Subir por las escaleras fue un reto; él era muy pesado así que fueron subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al apartamento. Una vez ahí lo llevó a su habitación y lo ayudó a recostarse. Chris intentó levantarse pero ella se lo impidió.  
— Chris necesitas dormir.  
— Déjame en paz— dijo tratando de levantarse.  
— No voy a dejar que salgas de aquí en este estado.  
— A nadie le importa lo que me pase— apenas pudo decir.  
— Tu hermana se va a preocupar mucho si te ve como estas— dijo angustiada.  
— No tiene por qué saberlo.  
— Por favor, al menos quédate esta noche, no está bien que estés solo en este estado.

Vio la angustia reflejada en los ojos de ella y eso fue motivo suficiente para quedarse. Sherry le limpió la herida en el rostro y lo arropó hasta que se volvió a dormirse. Lo observó un momento y casi por instinto depositó un beso en su frente; fue la única manera que se le ocurrió para reconfortarlo. Algo le pasaba a Chris y era muy serio, ahora más que nunca quería hacer algo por él,. Claire no tenía idea de lo que sufría su hermano, ya pensaría en un forma de ayudarlo se dijo a sí misma. Tomó un par de almohadas, una frazada y salió de la habitación.


	2. Primer paso

***Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento***

— ¿Dónde estoy?— se preguntaba Chris mientras intentaba de levantarse de la cama.

Recordaba muy poco acerca de la noche anterior. Después de la llamada de Jill fue al bar de Tim donde se la pasó bebiendo, hasta que un tipo desagradable se acercó a él buscando problemas. Comenzaron a pelear y después una mujer lo despertó para llevarlo a un lugar que no conocía. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar la cara de la chica que lo sacó de ese bar de mala muerte, entonces fue que un par de ojos azules y una voz dulce vinieron a su memoria.  
— ¿Sherry?— se dijo a si mismo sorprendido.

Miró la habitación a detalle: paredes en color claro, cortinas blancas, toda la decoración era muy femenina; desde las lámparas con detalles florales hasta las sábanas en color rosa sobre las cuales había dormido. Volteó hacia la mesita de noche y encontró un vaso con agua y un frasco de aspirinas. Se sentía agradecido por el gesto ya que tenía un dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando. Tomó dos píldoras del frasco y salió a buscar a Sherry.  
— Vamos, Bruno sal de ahí— dijo Sherry mientras servía leche en un plato.

Un gato gris salió de abajo de la mesa. Sherry se arrodilló para dejar el plato en el suelo, el animal rápidamente comenzó a beber mientras ella lo acariciaba. Chris entró a la cocina y vio a Sherry en el suelo con el gato en su regazo. A pesar de que ella era una mujer adulta en ese momento lucía como una niña inocente jugando con su mascota. Él no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que fue de tener una infancia feliz, aunque perdió a sus padres cuando era niño sus abuelos se esforzaron por darle una vida normal, pero según lo que Claire le dijo Sherry no tuvo esa suerte; siempre fue una niña solitaria que pasó once años de su vida siendo un experimento del gobierno.

El gato salió corriendo hacia la ventana y Chris avanzó hacia ella.  
— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó Sherry mientras se levantaba del suelo.  
— Me duele menos la cabeza —respondió él, llevándose la mano a la nuca.  
— Me alegra saber que te sientes mejor.  
— Bueno, tengo que irme.  
— ¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar? – dijo Sherry en tono amable  
— En serio no quiero causarte más molestias—respondió Chris, apenado.  
— Vamos, además hiciste que Bruno se fuera y ahora voy a desayunar sola—dijo Sherry en tono serio.  
— ¿Bruno?— preguntó intrigado.  
— Es mi gato, le asusta la gente que no conoce y huye corriendo, por eso supe que estabas aquí— dijo sonriendo.  
— De acuerdo— contestó con media sonrisa.

Tomaron el desayuno en silencio,.Sherry quería preguntarle acerca de lo que sucedió la noche anterior pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, por su parte Chris se sentía avergonzado; era la primera vez que una mujer lo sacaba de un bar. Tenía que pedirle una disculpa por su comportamiento además sabía que cuando bebía no controlaba sus actos ni sus palabras.  
— Sherry, perdón si ayer me porté como un idiota contigo, es solo que cuando bebo pierdo el control de mí mismo— dijo en tono de disculpa.  
— En realidad no te portaste mal conmigo si eso te preocupa, si no te molesta ¿Puedo preguntarte porqué bebiste de esa manera?  
Chris pensó en mentirle y salir de ahí, pero se sentía cansado, necesitaba hablar con alguien que lo escuchara sin hacer preguntas. Miró a Sherry que tomaba un sorbo de café, quizá no la conocía lo suficiente; sin embargo algo en ella le inspiraba confianza.  
— Ayer recibí una llamada de Jill— dijo bajando la mirada— quería saber si aún podíamos ser amigos.  
Ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba Jill. Sabía que para él no era fácil hablar de algo tan personal. Notó que tenía la mandíbula tensa y apretaba su taza de café con fuerza, entonces Sherry tomó su mano y la estrechó suavemente tomando a Chris por sorpresa. Su mano era suave y cálida, la conexión lo sacudió como una descarga eléctrica y la miró a los ojos.

Por el color de la mirada de ella supo que también lo había sentido.  
— ¿Y qué piensas de eso?— preguntó Sherry mientras trataba de ocultar la confusión que le provocaban las sensaciones que experimentaba con Chris.  
— No puedo ser su amigo, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no cumplí mi promesa y me costó perderla—dijo Chris, con amargura.  
— Quizá solo necesitan que el tiempo cure sus heridas.  
—No lo creo. Pensaba en retirarme, la misión en Edonia se suponía que iba a ser mi último trabajo. Le prometí a Jill que dejaría la BSAA para empezar a formar una familia, pero mi compañero murió salvándome la vida, entonces me juré a mí mismo seguir luchando en su honor.  
— Eso es muy noble de tu parte—dijo Sherry, conmovida.  
— Ojalá Jill lo hubiera entendido así, pero en lugar de eso los siguientes meses se convirtieron en un infierno. Todavía no me recuperaba de la tragedia, y ella en lugar de apoyarme trataba de evitar cualquier acercamiento conmigo. Tomaba cualquier misión con tal de no verme en casa, yo entendí que estaba molesta, traté de explicarle mis razones pero no quiso escucharme. Me sentí defraudado, yo estuve ahí con ella cuando sucedió lo de África, la ayudé a recuperar su vida y así me pagó. Entonces aprendí de la peor manera que no debes esperar nada de nadie —confesó Chris, con tristeza.  
— Entonces por eso se separaron.  
— Me enviaron a una misión de reconocimiento, era algo de rutina. Cuando volví noté que ella no estaba en el apartamento y tampoco sus cosas, encontré una nota diciendo que ya no quería estar conmigo. La busqué pero no estaba en el país, pasaron los días hasta que un abogado me envío los papeles del divorcio— dijo Chris, con tristeza.  
Ella podía sentir su dolor, la mujer de la que esperaba todo no pudo comprenderlo y eso fue un golpe duro para él.  
— Le fallé a mis hombres como líder y a mi mujer como esposo, ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?  
— Deberías de dejar de ser tan duro contigo mismo, todos cometemos errores ¿Y qué?, somos humanos.  
— Me dejé llevar por el deseo de venganza y ellos pagaron el precio— admitió Chris, con tristeza.  
— Ellos luchaban por una causa, como tú y yo, ¿Acaso crees que mi trabajo es fácil? Estoy consciente del riesgo de morir en una misión, tus hombres también sabían eso y aun así estuvieron bajo tus órdenes. Tú no jalaste el gatillo ni infectaste a la ciudad entera para que murieran, además no creo que buscaras venganza sino justicia, como todos los que estuvimos ahí, así que deja de cargar sus muertes en tu conciencia—lo reprendió Sherry.  
Chris estaba sorprendido de las palabras de Sherry, para ser joven era muy madura. Él apretó su mano y ella le dedicó una sonrisa, le estaba ayudando mucho hablar con ella.  
— Lamento mucho que las cosas entre tú y Jill terminaran tan mal, quizá no cumpliste tu palabra pero estabas en deuda con el hombre que te salvó la vida, ella no debió tratarte como lo hizo.  
— La entiendo, después de lo que vivió lo único que deseaba era formar una familia, se supone que ambos nos retiraríamos y viviríamos un matrimonio normal, pero no cumplí mi parte — dijo Chris intentando justificar a Jill.  
Sherry se dio cuenta que era inútil seguir hablando del tema. Chris todavía la amaba y mientras así fuera él tomaría toda la responsabilidad de su fracaso.  
— Me dijiste que intentaste hablar con ella y no te escuchó, la buscaste para tratar de solucionar las cosas, yo creo que hiciste todo para no perderla. Como te dije deja que el tiempo haga su trabajo, si su destino es estar juntos verás que todo se va a arreglar—le aconsejó Sherry.  
— Ojalá tengas razón— dijo Chris desanimado.  
— ¿Te sirvo más café?— dijo Sherry tratando de cambiar el tema.  
— Si, por favor— dijo Chris entregándole la taza.

Estuvieron hablando de otras cosas. Chris sintió que se había quitado parte del peso que tenía encima. Observó a Sherry que vestía un pijama de franela rosa, ella no dejaba de hablar de sus nuevos amigos en la agencia, de lo feliz que se sentía de que la tomaran en cuenta en sus planes. Se preguntaba cómo pudo salir adelante después de la vida que vivió a manos del gobierno, él pudo escoger su camino sin embargo a ella no tuvo esa suerte; eso explicaba como algo tan sencillo como salir con sus amigos le causaba tanta emoción. Sherry sintió el peso de su mirada y le dijo: —¿Sucede algo?  
— No, estaba pensando en que no te he dado las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí anoche —respondió Chris.  
— De nada—Sherry sonrió.  
— Si pudiera hacer algo por ti.  
— Estaba pensando en que quizá podrías hacer dos cosas— dijo Sherry en tono serio—. La primera es que la próxima vez que te sientas mal, en lugar de ir a un bar mejor llámame, tal vez no sea de gran ayuda pero al menos estaré para escucharte.  
— Muchas gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta ¿Y la segunda?  
— En que me ayudes a buscar a Bruno, salió tan asustado que seguramente está perdido de nuevo.  
— ¿No estás hablando en serio?— dijo Chris sorprendido.  
— Es broma, Bruno debe estar rondando por ahí, en cuanto tenga hambre otra vez volverá.  
— Menos mal—contestó con una sonrisa—. Tengo que irme, gracias por todo Sherry.

Después de salir del edificio Chris subió a su jeep y tomó el camino a su apartamento. Aunque el dolor de cabeza casi había desaparecido aún se sentía ligeramente mareado. Se detuvo en un semáforo y notó que algo brillaba en el asiento del copiloto, lo tomó y vio que era una pulsera de plata con pequeñas figuras colgantes en forma de estrella. Recordó que Sherry la traía puesta el día de cumpleaños de Claire, pensó en doblar en la siguiente esquina y devolvérsela pero por algún extraño motivo la guardó en su chaqueta y continuó conduciendo.  
.  
.  
Era un día como cualquiera en la agencia. Después de una reunión de varias horas Sherry fue a la cafetería. Mientras esperaba su orden vio a Libby y a Vicky revisando el periódico. Después de pagar caminó hacia la mesa de ellas, notó que Libby estaba preocupada mientras Vicky llamaba por teléfono.  
— ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?— dijo Sherry.  
— Claro— dijo Libby mientras ordenaba el periódico esparcido en la mesa— disculpa el desorden.  
— No te preocupes ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó Sherry observando los anuncios del periódico.  
— Estamos buscando apartamento, llevamos varios días pero no hallamos nada, el alquiler es muy alto y aunque somos dos no podemos pagarlo— dijo Libby preocupada.  
Vicky terminó de hablar y por su expresión Libby se dio cuenta que no tuvo suerte con el trato.  
— Dice el administrador del edificio que no puede bajar el precio.  
— Supongo que a partir de mañana pasaremos la noche en un hotel— dijo Libby decepcionada.  
En el poco tiempo que llevaban de amistad, Sherry les había tomado aprecio a ese par de chicas un poco alocadas, no podía dejarlas solas, después de todo eran amigas.  
— Mi apartamento es muy grande y yo vivo sola, tiene una habitación extra y un estudio que en realidad está vacío. El alquiler es un poco caro pero podríamos dividirlo entre las tres junto con las cuentas—les propuso Sherry.  
— ¿Hablas en serio?— dijo Vicky asombrada—, es decir, ¿Quieres que nos mudemos contigo?  
— Suena bien, me gusta la idea— contestó Libby.  
— Si quieren pueden pasar a verlo después del trabajo— dijo Sherry entregándole la llave a Libby—. Yo tengo que llenar unos informes y no sé si salga a tiempo pero pueden decirle al portero que son amigas mías, no creo que tengan problemas.  
Las dos chicas se levantaron de su asiento y abrazaron a Sherry ante la mirada de todos los que estaban en la cafetería, mientras Sherry sonreía apenada  
— Gracias Sherry, acabas de salvarnos la vida—dijo Libby de forma efusiva.  
— De nada chicas.  
.  
.  
Después del entrenamiento del día, un grupo de reclutas tenía pensado dar una fiesta para los novatos que se integraron al equipo, en realidad era el pretexto perfecto para ir a un bar, beber sin control y conseguir algunas chicas usando el uniforme de soldado. Chris se encontraba en los vestidores guardando sus armas cuando uno de sus hombres se acercó.  
— Capitán ¿Está seguro que no quiere venir con nosotros?  
— No puedo, tengo un compromiso importante, diviértanse y dile al resto que si no llegan en condiciones a primera hora el lunes van a tener problemas conmigo— dijo en tono de broma.  
— De acuerdo Capitán, nos vemos el lunes.  
Terminó de guardar sus cosas y salió de los cuarteles generales, a lo lejos vio a su equipo jugándole bromas a los novatos mientras tomaban el camino hacia el bar. No pudo evitar pensar en aquellos hombres que estaban bajo sus órdenes hace un más de un año; eran igual de entusiastas y llenos de energía. Llevaba una semana sin beber y ya podía dormir más tiempo por las noches. No había vuelto a hablar con Sherry; sin embargo, estaba agradecido con ella, sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente durante un tiempo y ayudaron a que se fuera sintiéndose menos culpable de lo sucedido en Edonia. Quería darle las gracias de alguna forma y lo único en lo que pensó fue en invitarla a cenar, era viernes por la noche, tomó su teléfono y marcó su número.  
— Diga—respondió Sherry a la otra línea.  
— ¿Sherry?  
— Chris, que sorpresa— contestó Sherry sorprendida por la llamada.  
— Lo sé, dime ¿Estás ocupada?—preguntó Chris.  
— Un poco, estoy en la agencia terminando de llenar el último informe.  
— ¿No es muy tarde?—inquirió Chris.  
— Si, pero tienen que estar listos para mañana.  
— Entiendo, te llamé para saber si querías ir a cenar conmigo.  
— ¿Ahora?— contestó Sherry nerviosa.  
— Si puedes, claro.  
— Si, está bien, ¿Puedes pasar por mí en unos veinte minutos?  
— Claro.

Sherry terminó rápidamente de llenar el último informe y apagó su computadora. Fue al tocador a retocar un poco su maquillaje. Se sentía nerviosa ante la idea de salir con Chris, nunca antes se había sentido así y eso la asustó un poco, quizá era el hecho que no había salido sola con un hombre desde la última vez que vio a… se dijo a si misma que no valía la pena recordar su nombre; él tomó su decisión y eso no iba a cambiar aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste por eso. Arregló un poco su cabello y salió de la agencia.

Chris llegó puntual a la agencia, encendió la radio mientras esperaba a Sherry, no tuvo que esperar para verla salir por la puerta principal. Ella le hizo una seña y le dedicó una sonrisa, ese gesto hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Sherry subió al jeep, agitada y dijo: — ¿Te hice esperar mucho.  
— No, acabo de llegar —Chris mintió.  
— Entonces vamos— dijo Sherry sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?  
— Conozco muy poco la ciudad pero pensé en que podríamos ir a uno de los restaurantes del centro.  
— No los recomiendo, son muy caros. Hay un lugar que no está muy lejos de aquí, no es lujoso pero la comida es muy buena—sugirió Sherry.  
— De acuerdo—Chris aceptó. 

Llegaron al restaurante, por fuera parecía tan solo una modesta cafetería sin embargo cuando entraron apenas pudieron encontrar una mesa disponible. Una mesera les tomó la orden, mientras esperaban hablaron del trabajo y de la ciudad hasta que finalmente Chris dijo: — Te invité a cenar porque quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí la otra noche en el bar.  
— Ya te dije que no es nada, no era necesario que hicieras esto. Me basta con saber que estas bien y que no pasó a mayores—dijo Sherry, sonrojada.  
— Me sirvió mucho hablar contigo ese día. Desde lo del divorcio no había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con Claire, me encerré en mí mismo que pensé que yo sólo podía con todo pero al final me derrumbé—confesó Chris.  
— Te entiendo, no es fácil lo que estás viviendo, pero como te dije deja que el tiempo haga lo suyo. En este momento lo más importante para ti debes ser tú mismo. Yo tengo fe en que vas salir delante de esta situación.  
— ¿Cómo puedes creer en mí si apenas me conoces?—preguntó Chris, intrigado.  
— Claire me habló mucho de ti durante todos estos años, y por lo poco que hemos hablado me he dado cuenta que eres un gran hombre. No le digas a Claire pero a veces la envidaba un poco—Sherry soltó una risita.  
— ¿Por qué?— dijo Chris asombrado.  
— Porque ella tenía un hermano que cuidaba de ella y era capaz de buscarla hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Yo no tuve eso, pero me hubiera gustado tener alguien que hiciera eso por mí—dijo Sherry con tristeza.  
Antes de que Chris pudiera decir algo, llegó la camarera con la orden. Mientras comían él no dejó de observarla. El aún estaba conmovido con el último comentario que ella hizo, bajo la imagen de mujer adulta aún seguía siendo una niña en busca de afecto. Sherry notó que no dejaba de mirarla no obstante se sentía feliz de que hizo algo para que él se sintiera mejor. Estaba más tranquilo y repuesto. Después de un rato salieron del restaurante, durante el camino Sherry pensó en la manera de proponerle que fueran amigos pero fue Chris quien al final habló.  
— Me gustaría que nos siguiéramos viendo— dijo pero después se dio cuenta que ella podía malinterpretar las cosas—. Es decir como amigos.  
— Claro— dijo Sherry sorprendida— Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarte  
— Aunque no lo creas lo haces, necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara sin juzgarme, contigo es más fácil hablar que con Claire, no me mal entiendas amo a mi hermana pero Claire puede ser muy obstinada algunas veces, al principio trató de presionarme para que hablara con ella, entre más insistía menos quería contarle la verdad—  
— Sé a lo que te refieres, pero estoy segura que no lo hizo por molestarte—  
— Lo sé. Quiero recuperar mi vida, comenzar de nuevo, sé que no va a ser fácil pero quiero intentarlo— dijo con decisión.  
— Me da gusto que pienses así, si necesitas algo sabes que cuentas conmigo.  
— Gracias Sherry.

Llegaron al edificio, Chris insistió en acompañarla hasta la entrada del apartamento. Se escuchaba que alguien estaba dentro. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en un ladrón, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido; había cajas en la sala de estar y algunas bolsas de viaje. Entonces salieron dos mujeres vestidas con ropa de dormir.  
— ¿Libby, Vicky?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?— dijo Sherry asombrada.  
— ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que podíamos mudarnos contigo?, bueno aquí estamos, sabemos que debimos avisarte pero hoy era nuestro último día y no queríamos pasar la noche en un hotel, esperamos no estés molesta— dijo Libby apenada.  
— No chicas, es solo que me tomaron por sorpresa.  
— Tú debes ser el novio de Sherry, ¿No?— dijo Vicky acercándose a Chris— Soy Vicky Jones y ella es Libby Smith, somos amigas de Sherry.  
Sherry se sentía avergonzada por lo que Vicky dijo, volteó a ver a Chris que estaba divertido con la situación.  
— Soy Chris Redfield, amigo de Sherry— dijo extendiendo la mano.  
— Mucho gusto— contestó Libby.  
—Tengo que irme, mañana tengo algunas cosas que hacer, gusto en conocerlas — dijo Chris despidiéndose — ¿Nos vemos después Sherry?  
— Claro, cuídate Chris.

Después de que Chris dejara el apartamento, Libby y Vicky se acercaron a Sherry y le dijeron: — Él es algo viejo para ti  
— Si, parece tu hermano mayor— contestó Libby.  
— Es un amigo nada más— dijo Sherry molesta.  
— De acuerdo, pero no te enojes, además dijimos que era mayor pero no que fuera un mal partido.  
— Es verdad, además es guapo y se nota que tiene carácter.  
— Mejor vayamos a dormir, están tan cansadas que no saben lo que dicen.  
.  
.  
Chris estaba en la cocina tirando los restos de la última botella de whisky por el fregadero. Estaba decidido a recuperar su vida, quizá su relación con Jill estaba perdida o como dijo Sherry quizá solo tenía que dejar que pasara el tiempo. Aún recordaba cuando las amigas de Sherry lo confundieron con su novio y no pudo evitar sonreír; como pudieron pensar eso, se preguntó. Él era demasiado mayor para ella, además después de todo lo que pasó con Jill difícilmente se volvería a fijar en alguien de nuevo. Tiró la botella vacía a la basura y caminó hacia su habitación, tenía que descansar después de todo mañana comenzaba su nueva vida.


	3. Capitulo 3

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

Todos los miembros del equipo Alpha no dejaban de hablar de la nueva misión que les había sido asignada esa mañana. Los novatos estaban emocionados ante su primer trabajo, mientras que algunos simplemente conversaban entre ellos. Después de recibir instrucciones de su capitán volvieron a los vestidores. Horas antes había llegado Chris como cualquier otro día cuando vio una carpeta sobre su escritorio, dentro venía una orden firmada por sus superiores enviándolo a él y su equipo a una misión. Todo indicaba que un nuevo brote del virus C se salió de control en un pequeño poblado al sureste de Europa, los habitantes fueron puestos en refugios donde se les suministró la vacuna sin embargo la mitad de la población que fue infectada tuvo mutaciones graves por lo cual la BSAA tenía que realizar acciones de limpieza del área.

Era la primera misión a la que Chris iba después de Edonia, comenzó a sentirse inseguro de su capacidad como líder; sabía que los entrenamientos no eran lo mismo que el mundo real, aunque su estado físico era bueno su parte emocional aún le causaba algunos problemas. Retomar su vida no era tan sencillo como pensó; buscó acercarse más a su hermana pero ella vivía dividida entre su trabajo y los preparativos de su boda que en realidad ya casi no compartían tiempo juntos. Estaba feliz por ella, se iba a casar con un buen hombre, Nick Morgan y él eran compañeros de trabajo, aún recordaba el día que los presentó. Claire estaba de visita en Nueva York y acudieron a una cena de la agencia, se sentaron los tres en la misma mesa y notó que ellos no dejaron de hablar en toda la noche incluso hasta bailaron juntos algunas piezas. No dejó que su instinto de hermano mayor se interpusiera después de todo la química entre ellos fue inmediata, al cabo de los meses Nick le confesó que estaba saliendo con su hermana y que tenían planes de vivir juntos en Washington.

Chris siguió guardando su equipo en una bolsa de viaje. Partirían al siguiente día por la mañana. Quería pasar a despedirse de Claire pero sobre todo de Sherry a la que ya veía como otra hermana menor. A pesar de la diferencia de edades no fue impedimento para que él y ella comenzaran a forjar una amistad, él siempre había sido una persona reservada sin embargo con Sherry podía hablar de cualquier cosa; ella lo aconsejaba cuando era necesario, si algo le incomodaba simplemente Sherry cambiaba el tema, no lo presionaba fue así que en poco tiempo ella logró ganarse su confianza.

.

.

Después de un día agotador en la agencia, Sherry se encontraba en el sofá esperando que la televisión la ayudara a disminuir su mal humor. Recibió los resultados de sus pruebas de aptitudes y los resultados no fueron los que esperaba; había aprobado todos los exámenes pero el de tiro apenas logró pasarlo. Necesitaba practicar más pero con tantos informes por revisar y clasificar apenas podía darse tiempo de ir a entrenar dos veces por semana. Tomó el control remoto y buscó algún programa que llamara su atención cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta.

— Chris— dijo Sherry sorprendida.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro.

Chris se sentó en el sofá llevándose la mano a la nuca, por el gesto Sherry notó que estaba preocupado, tomó su abrigo y le dijo: — ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

— ¿A esta hora?— preguntó Chris.

— ¿Por qué no?, tuve un día difícil y necesito tomar aire fresco— dijo Sherry con fastidio.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que estaba a un par de calles, durante el camino no hablaron mucho, el aire fresco de la noche ayudó a Sherry a sentirse más relajada. Se sentaron en una banca frente a una fuente, ella estaba a punto de preguntarle que era aquello que lo preocupaba cuando fue él quien preguntó: — ¿Por qué dijiste que tuviste un día difícil?, ¿Pasó algo malo?

— Hoy me entregaron los resultados de mis pruebas de aptitud, aprobé todas pero en la prueba de tiro no me fue tan bien como esperaba, necesito practicar más pero últimamente no tengo tiempo con tanto trabajo— dijo Sherry con pesar.

— Si quieres puedo ayudarte. En cuanto vuelva podemos ir a un campo de tiro y practicar— sugirió Chris.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Sherry— ¿Vas a ir a alguna parte?

— Hoy en la mañana me asignaron una misión de limpieza. Ocurrió un brote del virus C, afortunadamente está controlado pero no todos corrieron la misma suerte así que tenemos que eliminar todo rastro del virus de la ciudad— le explicó Chris, preocupado.

— Entiendo, ¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?

— No ser el líder que mis hombres esperan— dijo Chris bajando la mirada.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?— preguntó Sherry, angustiada.

Cuando estás al frente de un grupo, cualquier decisión que tomes afecta a todos, la última vez que fui líder cometí errores y mis hombres lo pagaron— dijo Chris bajando la mirada.

— Si no dejas de lado tu pasado no podrás seguir avanzando. Has logrado cambios es solo que no te das cuenta de ello, dejaste de beber y ahora te dedicas más a tu trabajo, porque no tomas esta nueva misión como una oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas.

— No lo había pensado de esa forma.

— Si no fueras bueno en lo que haces, no te hubieran enviado y tampoco tus hombres confiarían en ti— dijo Sherry, tratando de animarlo.

Chris comenzó a ver las cosas de otra manera, tal vez este nuevo trabajo era la oportunidad perfecta para vencer sus miedos y recuperar la confianza en sí mismo. Se volvió hacia Sherry que miraba atenta la fuente que estaba frente a ellos, quizá era la luz del parque o la luna llena que brillaba con intensidad esa noche pero él notó que su cabello lucía más rubio, con algunos destellos plateados, se preguntó si era tan suave como parecía y estuvo a punto de tomar un pequeño mechón para comprobarlo. Hasta ese día no había notado que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y sus labios eran tan rosas que resultaban tentadores. Chris se sorprendió del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, solo una vez se sintió atraído por una mujer de esa manera y fue por Jill; rápidamente trató de poner un poco de distancia así que se levantó y caminó hacia la fuente.

Sherry por su parte caminó hacia donde él estaba sin que Chris lo notara. Una vez que estuvo detrás de él, quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, sin embargo; solo se limitó a tocar su espalda en un gesto por reconfortarlo. Él se dio cuenta del contacto pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, si tan solo Jill lo hubiera comprendido la mitad de lo que Sherry lo hizo quizá no se hubieran divorciado, pensó con tristeza. Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a ell; sus ojos todavía brillaban con la luz de la luna y sus labios aun lo invitaban a probarlos, incapaz de resistirse inclinó su cabeza para tomar su boca cuando fueron interrumpidos por un oficial de policía.

— Disculpen pero estamos a punto de cerrar.

—Perdón, estábamos a punto de irnos— dijo Sherry tratando de calmar el ritmo frenético de sus latidos.

Salieron del parque y caminaron hasta el edificio de apartamentos. Ninguno de los dos habló durante todo el camino, llegaron finalmente, entonces Sherry dijo: — Entonces ¿Te vas mañana?

—Sí, tengo que presentarme en la base a primera hora.

— Ten cuidado, no dudo de ti, es solo que esas criaturas pueden ser muy peligrosas.

— No te preocupes, trataré de volver vivo de ahí— dijo Chris, en tono de broma.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?— dijo Sherry mientras trataba de disimular su nerviosismo jugando con uno de los cordones de su abrigo— ¿Podrías llamarme cuando vuelvas?, solo para saber que estas bien.

— Claro— Chris se sorprendió de la petición de Sherry.

— Bueno, debes descansar mañana te espera un gran día— dijo Sherry intentando sonreír.

— Hasta luego Sherry— dijo Chris sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— Nos vemos.

.

.

Después de varias horas de vuelo, Chris y el resto de sus hombres llegaron al campamento donde se reunirían con el personal de la BSAA que se estaba haciendo cargo de la operación. El general Jason Lansing y su asistente el teniente, Nick Morgan, fueron quienes les dieron la bienvenida. Durante el camino Nick le explicó a Chris la situación y las medidas que se tomarían para terminar la limpieza en el menor tiempo posible. Llegaron a una de las tiendas donde un equipo ya estaba reunido. A lo lejos Chris vio que el líder de ese grupo era una mujer, se sorprendió de la manera en que los soldados escuchaban atentos cada una de las instrucciones que ella les indicaba. Entonces fue que la reconoció, vestida con su clásico uniforme azul, Jill Valentine dirigía unas palabras a su grupo antes de salir a combate. Chris se detuvo a observarla; estaba más delgada que la última vez que se vieron, siempre fue una mujer muy bella y con carácter pensó Chris con nostalgia. De repente ella volteó y sus miradas se encontraron, Jill puso los ojos como platos, trató de disimular su sorpresa y de nuevo se dirigió a sus hombres mientras que Chris entró a la tienda y ocupó su lugar con su equipo.

— Chris, me da gusto que hayas aceptado la misión— dijo Nick mientras encendía un cigarrillo— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor que nunca, ya extrañaba todo esto.

— Como ves es una operación sencilla, por cierto, espero no tengas problema con trabajar con Jill.

— No es la primera vez que estamos juntos en una misión— Chris tomó una roca pequeña y la lanzó a lo lejos. — Además no tengo porque mezclar mi vida personal con el trabajo.

— Tienes razón— Nick sonrió.

— Por cierto, ¿Cómo van con los preparativos de la boda?— preguntó Chris.

— Faltan muchas cosas y tenemos poco tiempo, ayer precisamente Claire tuvo un ataque de nervios cuando vio todo el trabajo que faltaba por hacer. Después de una hora logré tranquilizarla y le dije que pidiera ayuda, pero ya sabes cómo es ella, una vez que tiene una idea en mente difícilmente cambia de opinión— suspiró Nick, resignado.

— Lo sé, es de familia— dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

— Al final logré convencerla dijo que le pediría ayuda a Sherry y las chicas que ahora viven con ella— dijo tirando el cigarrillo al suelo

— Todo va a salir bien.

— Espero, sabes comienzo a arrepentirme con todo esto de la boda— dijo Nick en tono de broma.

— No se te ocurra dejar a mi hermana plantada o te las verás conmigo— dijo Chris bromeando y dándole una palmada en la espalda.

— Me conoces de toda la vida Chris sabes que amo a Claire, yo no le haría algo como eso, solo decía que la idea de escaparnos a las Vegas era más fácil que organizar toda la recepción.

En ese momento salió el General Lansing llamándolos a ambos con una seña.

—Creo que el deber llama— dijo Nick.

— Vamos— respondió Chris.

.

.

Sherry había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de tiendas que habían visitado durante la última semana, aunque su entusiasmo por ayudar a Claire a organizar su boda no decaía sus pies no pensaban lo mismo, a pesar de casi no tener tiempo libre no dejaba de pensar en Chris y la misión en la que estaba, no tenía noticias de él ni Claire tampoco sabía nada de Nick, aun así trataba de ser optimista sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por él

— Díganme la verdad ¿Me veo gorda con este vestido?— dijo Claire mirándose en el espejo.

— Claro que no— contestó Vicky dando un sorbo a la copa de vino que les ofreció la vendedora.— Te queda bien ¿Qué opinas Libby?

— Me gusta ¿Qué dices tú?— Libby volteó a ver a Sherry, al ver que estaba distraída le dio un leve golpe con el codo sacándola de su ensoñación.

— ¿Qué piensas del vestido?— dijo Libby.

— Es bonito, en serio, creo deberías comprar ese.

Vicky y Claire se quedaron en la tienda a esperar a que la vendedora terminara de darle los últimos detalles al vestido, mientras tanto Libby y Sherry fueron al café que estaba frente a la tienda a buscar alguna mesa disponible.

— Sherry ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Libby preocupada.

— Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Estos últimos días te he notado un poco distraída, como si estuvieras preocupada por algo ¿Es por tu amigo verdad?

— No he tenido noticias de él desde hace una semana— contestó con tristeza.— Supongo que si algo malo le hubiera pasado Claire ya se habría enterado.

— Estas muy pendiente de él, y no lo digo por esto, ¿Estás segura que solo es tu amigo?

— Si, Chris y yo solo somos amigos.

Sherry recordó la escena del parque la noche que se despidieron, aún sentía su mirada posarse en sus labios y como lentamente fue inclinándose hasta quedar a milímetros de su boca. De no haber sido por el policía que llegó en ese momento él la habría besado y ella no hubiera sido capaz de rechazarlo. Sherry volvió al presente, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas ante la mirada de asombro de Libby.

— Eres una mala mentirosa Sherry, pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo— dijo Libby guiñándole un ojo.— por cierto, puedes estar tranquila, la misión va de acuerdo a lo planeado no han reportado ninguna baja.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— dijo Sherry sorprendida.

— Esa es una de las ventajas de ser la asistente del jefe de operaciones, siempre te enteras primero que todos, así que deja de preocuparte. Si sé de algo más yo te digo. — dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

— Gracias Libby— suspiró tranquila.

.

.

Chris se encontraba sentado en lo alto de una colina viendo los restos de lo que una vez fue un pueblo tranquilo de Europa. Tres cuartas partes de la población resultó infectada por el brote del virus C, aunque la infección estaba controlada aún quedaba asegurar que no hubiera rastro del virus para que el resto de la gente pudiera volver a sus hogares a tratar de rescatar lo poco que quedó de ellos. Hasta el momento la misión marchaba bien, faltaba una última zona por registrar, si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado en un par de días estaría de vuelta en Washington. Al principio fue difícil para él estar cerca de Jill, pero comprendió que se trataba de un trabajo y debía dejar sus problemas personales de lado, aunque solo hablaban cuestiones de trabajo, él notó que su presencia le afectaba. Cuando estaba sola frente a sus hombres era la mujer segura de sí misma que siempre amó pero en cuanto él estaba cerca ella se ponía nerviosa y trataba de alejarse. Pensó que quizá aún estaba molesta por rechazar su intento de hacer las paces, pero Chris la conocía bien y sabía que su actitud no era porque estuviera enfadada. Comenzó a jugar con la pulsera que Sherry olvidó en su jeep; ya había pasado una semana desde la escena del parque y no podía explicarse aún porque estuvo a punto de besarla, quizá fue la presión que sentía se dijo a sí mismo. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz al pensar que aparte de su hermana había alguien más que se preocupaba por él.

— Te he estado buscando, ya estamos listos para comenzar — dijo Jill.

— En un momento voy— dijo Chris sacudiéndose la yerba del uniforme.

— Sabes me siento un poco extraña.— dijo Jill mirando el sol que estaba a punto de salir.— Trabajar contigo sin ser compañeros.

— Lo sé, fueron buenos tiempos.— Chris contempló la vista que el sol les regalaba esa mañana.— pero no se puede vivir del pasado

— Es verdad.— dijo Jill con tristeza.

— Será mejor que nos demos prisa, entre más rápido terminemos este trabajo más pronto volveremos a casa.

— ¿Por qué la prisa por volver?, ¿Acaso hay alguien esperándote?.— preguntó Jill intrigada.

— Eso es asunto mío.— Chris guardó la pulsera en su bolsillo y tomó el camino rumbo al campamento.

El equipo Alpha se dirigió al último punto del pueblo que faltaba por asegurar, el equipo Bravo comandado por Jill estaba en la parte norte realizando acciones de limpieza de la zona. Chris no dejaba de pensar en la palabras de Sherry, esta misión lo estaba ayudando a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo; se sentía orgulloso de sus hombres, a pesar de que en los entrenamientos era difícil mantenerlos a raya en el campo de batalla se comportaron a la altura dejándolo impresionado. Avanzaron hasta llegar a lo que antes fue un edificio de oficinas. Chris los guiaba al frente mientras el resto estaba en formación, caminaron lentamente, el único sonido que podían escuchar era el de sus propios pasos, el olor nauseabundo era insoportable y había cuerpos descomponiéndose en el suelo.

Comenzaron a buscar en cada una de las oficinas restos del virus C, en algunos lugares había sangre en las paredes y la mayoría del mobiliario estaba destrozado. Repitieron la búsqueda por cada uno de los niveles que componían el lugar pero seguían sin hallar nada, de repente se escuchó un sonido parecido a un rugido. Chris se puso en alerta, mientras les daba algunas instrucciones a sus hombres oyeron otro ruido esta vez venía de otra parte del edificio, entonces decidieron buscar de donde provenían esos sonidos pero de pronto una enorme criatura con grandes brazos embistió al más joven de grupo. Chris se quedó paralizado por un instante, lo primero que vino a su mente fue la imagen de Finn pidiéndole ayuda; no permitiría que la historia se repitiera, tomó su arma y disparó pero la criatura tenía el cuerpo cubierto con algún tipo de coraza así que no le hizo daño sin embargo logró llamar su atención dejando al soldado en el suelo y cambiando de objetivo. Entonces seis criaturas más salieron de la sombras dejando a todos perplejos.

— ¡ Salgamos de aquí!— ordenó Chris sin dejar de ver a la bestia.

Buscaron un lugar donde esconderse, entraron a una de las oficinas y aseguraron la puerta. Los enormes bichos avanzaban a paso lento, cerraron la puerta entonces uno de los soldados dijo: — Nosotros podemos con ellos Esas cosas son demasiado lentas.

Chris ignoró las palabras del joven soldado, estaba pensando en un plan para acabar con esas criaturas sin perder a ninguno de sus hombres.

— Jared ¿trajiste las cargas explosivas?— preguntó.

— Si Capitán. — Jared buscó las cargas en su mochila— ¿Qué está pensando hacer Señor?

— James, Dan y yo trataremos de distraer a esas cosas, el resto ayudara a Jared a poner las cargas en el sótano, una vez que estén listas los llevaremos ahí y los haremos volar en pedazos.

— Capitán ¿No sería más fácil enfrentarlos?

— La misión es acabar con esas criaturas y regresar vivos a casa ¿Quedó claro soldado?.— respondió Chris molesto. — ¿Alguna duda?

Salieron de su escondite, Chris y los dos hombres comenzaron a dispararles tratando de llamar su atención, el resto corrió al sótano a poner en marcha el plan. Chris sabía que sus hombres podían enfrentarlos, no dudaba de sus habilidades pero no se arriesgaría de nuevo a perder a alguno de ellos. Corrieron por los pasillos mientras las criaturas los perseguían.

— Las cargas están listas.— dijo Jared por radio.

— ¡Salgan del sótano, vamos hacia allá!.— respondió Chris.

Chris corrió hacia el sótano, entraron con las criaturas detrás de ellos, Dan y James comenzaron a derribar los muebles y algunos objetos para que les ayudara a ganar tiempo. Todas las criaturas estaban dentro, rápidamente salieron, trabaron la puerta y Chris dio la orden de detonar las cargas, una gran explosión destruyó el lugar sin embargo; el estallido dañó la estructura del edificio y este comenzó a derrumbarse, corrieron hacia la salida pero un enorme trozo de concreto bloqueó la entrada. Buscaron otra manera de salir hasta encontrar la puerta de emergencia a un costado. La construcción se desmoronaba muy rápido, Chris y James lograron salir a tiempo pero Dan no corrió con la misma suerte, Chris sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el edificio para tratar de sacar a Dan.

— ¡Capitán, tenemos que irnos!.— dijo James tomando a Chris del brazo.

— Nunca debes dejar a un compañero atrás— respondió liberándose de él con fuerza.

Chris entró de nuevo y encontró a Dan con una pierna atrapada entre los hierros retorcidos. Chris intentó sacar la pierna del soldado hasta que finalmente pudo liberarlo, lo ayudó a levantarse y salieron antes de que una segunda explosión terminara de destruir el lugar.

.

.

Libby entró al apartamento causando un gran tumulto. Vicky salió de su habitación somnolienta pero al ver que se trataba de Libby cerró la puerta molesta. Sherry estaba en la cocina preparando una taza de té, ya pasaban de las 10 pm y no podía conciliar el sueño. Libby se acercó a ella y dijo: — Sherry te tengo buenas noticias. — dijo Libby mientras la tomaba de las manos.

— ¿De qué se trata?— preguntó ansiosa.

— La misión de tu amigo Chris ya terminó. — Dijo emocionada— afortunadamente todo salió bien, hoy volvieron de Europa.

— ¿Hablas en serio?.— Sherry no pudo ocultar su emoción.

— ¿Por qué no vas a visitarlo?.— dijo Libby dándole una palmada por la espalda— No se han visto en varios días deben tener mucho de qué hablar.

—¿Debes estar bromeando?.— respondió Sherry sorprendida.— ¿Ya viste la hora?, seguramente está cansado, además dijo que me llamaría.

— No seas cobarde.— dijo arrojándole las llaves de su coche.— Mejor admite que te mueres por verlo, nada mas no llegues muy tarde, necesito el coche mañana temprano.

Sherry tomó las llaves y comenzó a sonreír, estaba contenta de que todo saliera bien en la misión. Esperó a que Libby entrara a su habitación y sin hacer ruido salió del apartamento.

Aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento del edificio, de repente le entraron ganas de dar media vuelta y esperar a que Chris la llamara, ¿Por qué se dejó llevar por las palabras de Libby? Pensó. Libby era fanática de las historias de amor y de los héroes de ficción mientras que Sherry era más objetiva, ahora gracias a las ideas románticas de su amiga estaba en el dilema de subir a ver a Chris o volver a casa. Respiró profundo, bajó del coche y caminó hacia las escaleras.

Sherry llegó al apartamento y notó que la puerta estaba entre abierta, en el momento en que se disponía a tocar escuchó la voz de una mujer, pensó que quizá Claire estaba ahí pero esa voz no era de ella. Se acercó y a través de la abertura vio a una chica alta de cabello castaño, vestía unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra. Sherry no pudo reconocerla, vio a Chris entregarle un vaso con agua, ¿Quién era ella? Se preguntó, entonces fue cuando escuchó a Chris llamarla por su nombre.

— Aquí tienes Jill.— Chris le entregó el vaso y se puso frente a ella.

Sherry no entendía que hacía Jill en el apartamento de Chris y mucho menos a esas horas de la noche. Volvió a verla y se dio cuenta de que era una mujer que derrochaba seguridad en cada uno de sus pasos, era muy bonita y era un hecho que ella y Chris hacían una bonita pareja. Sherry caminó hacia la salida sin causar alboroto, al parecer las cosas en la vida de Chris comenzaban a tomar su lugar pensó con tristeza. Subió al coche y vio por última vez el edificio antes de conducir hacia su casa.


	4. Capitulo 4

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

****

Libby escuchó al otro lado de la puerta como Sherry intentaba abrir metiendo la llave equivocada, cuando finalmente logró abrirla la vio entrar a su habitación visiblemente alterada. Libby rápidamente fue detrás de ella, Sherry se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos al rostro, ella sabía que tarde o temprano Chris regresaría con Jill, ¿Entonces por qué le dolía tanto verlos juntos?

—¿Qué pasó?.— preguntó Libby preocupada.

— Nada. — Sherry no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima.

— No mientas, anda cuéntame. — Libby le dijo en tono suave.

— Fui a ver a Chris.— Sherry dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Y cómo te fue?

— Lo encontré con Jill, se supone que ella vive en Nueva York, no entiendo que hace aquí en Washington, además estaba en su apartamento a estas horas.

— Pero no tienes por qué ponerte así, quizá solo pasó a saludarlo— dijo Libby tratando de animarla.

— Libby ella es su ex esposa— dijo molesta.

— Ya entiendo— dijo Libby con expresión seria— .¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos van a regresar?, digo ya están divorciados, sería extraño que estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

— Él la ama Libby.

— ¿Y ella lo ama?.— preguntó Libby.

— No lo sé.

— ¿Ves?, yo creo que estas exagerando las cosas, así que no des por hecho que ellos están juntos, mientras él no te lo diga o lo veas por tus propios ojos todo sigue igual.— dijo Libby pasando su brazo por los hombros de Sherry.

— Gracias Libby— Sherry respondió con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo— .No sé porque me afectó tanto verlos juntos.

— Porque te gusta Sherry, y ya sé que lo vas a negar como lo hiciste la última vez, pero veo cómo te preocupas por él, y no porque sea tu amigo o el hermano de Claire, piénsalo amiga— Libby se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

.

.

La visita de Jill había tomado por sorpresa a Chris, nunca se imaginó que la encontraría en la puerta de su apartamento al volver de la base, la invitó a pasar y mientras le servía un vaso con agua pudo verla desde la cocina inspeccionar todo a su alrededor con curiosidad. Después de la misión y de casi perder a uno de sus hombres no estaba de ánimo para tener que tratar con Jill, las veces que intentaron hablar después del divorcio casi siempre terminaron en peleas y ya se sentía cansado de discutir con ella.

— Aquí tienes Jill— Chris le entregó el vaso con agua — ¿Puedo preguntar qué te trae por aquí?

— Quería saber cómo estabas, pensé en llamarte pero después de la última vez creí que no me responderías— dijo Jill mientras tomaba asiento.

— Estoy bien.

— Es lo que veo, me gusta tu apartamento— dijo Jill dando una rápida mirada al lugar.

— Gracias.— Chris dio un sorbo a su bebida— ¿No se supone que estarías volando a Nueva York a esta hora?

— No encontré ningún vuelo para esta noche.

— ¿En Washington?— Chris sabía que estaba mintiendo— Jill sabes que puedes inventar algo mejor que eso.

— Me atrapaste— Jill esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.— En realidad quería hablar contigo.

— Soy todo oídos.

— Chris cuando te dije que quería que fuéramos amigos de nuevo hablaba en serio, no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros sigan como están— dijo Jill jugando con el vaso que tenía entre las manos.

— Es que tú y yo no podemos ser amigos.

—¿Tanto me odias?, yo no fui quien no cumplió su promesa.— dijo Jill furiosa.

Chris estuvo a punto de perder los estribos, hablar con Jill era como un círculo vicioso que únicamente lo llevaba a discutir sin llegar a nada, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el balcón, Jill fue detrás de él.

— No te odio— Chris fijó su mirada en la vista de la ciudad.— Sabes que nunca lo haría.

— ¿Entonces por qué me tratas así?, ¿Cómo si fuera la culpable de todo?

— Nunca dije que fuera tu culpa que lo nuestro no funcionara, yo acepté que cometí errores y me disculpé de todas las formas que pude, intenté que entendieras mis razones pero no me escuchaste— dijo en tono sereno— Solo quiero terminar de una vez este asunto y seguir adelante.

Jill estaba sorprendida de la actitud de Chris, era la tercera vez que hablaban desde el divorcio, notó que estaba más tranquilo que la última vez que se vieron. Jill comenzó a preguntarse si estaba saliendo con alguien más, eso explicaría por qué no quería ninguna relación con ella. Nunca había sido celosa pero detestó la idea de que Chris estuviera con otra mujer.

— Ya no quiero discutir contigo Jill, entendí que te fallé y voy a vivir con eso el resto de mi vida.— Chris se puso frente a ella— Es solo que me cansé de pedir perdón, estoy intentando comenzar de nuevo, si te soy sincero en este momento lo que menos necesito es tu amistad.

— Entiendo, me estás haciendo a un lado de tu vida ¿No?— dijo Jill con voz quebrada.

— Tú siempre tendrás un lugar especial Jill es solo que una amiga me dijo una vez que para poder avanzar necesito hacer mi pasado a un lado, deja que pase un tiempo quizá más adelante podamos ser amigos de nuevo— dijo Chris.

Los ojos de Jill comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, bajó la mirada en un intento de ocultar su llanto, Chris la abrazó y le dio un en la frente, ahí estaba él con la mujer que juró que amaría por siempre, aún sentía algo por ella pero de alguna forma tenía que cerrar ese capítulo en su vida. Recordó el primer día que llegó a la estación, desde que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez sabía que ella era especial.

— Tengo que irme.— dijo Jill con la voz entrecortada.

— A tu novio no le va a gustar enterarse que estuviste aquí.

— No creo que le importe.— Jill tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta.— Cuídate Chris.

— Adiós Jill.

.

.

Sherry había pasado una mala noche, apenas había logrado dormir algunas horas. Se levantó de la cama y salió a prepararse una taza de café, miró el reloj de la cocina y vio que ya eran las 10 am. Tenía que estar en la agencia desde las 7 am, caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación, tomó su teléfono y encontró un mensaje de Libby.

_Buenos días bella durmiente:_

_Ttraté de despertarte esta mañana pero creo que no me escuchaste, le dije al jefe que estabas enferma así que disfruta tu día libre._

_Hablamos luego._

Sherry suspiró tranquila. Libby la acababa de salvar de una reprimenda de su jefe, siguió revisando su móvil y encontró tres llamadas de Chris hechas esa misma mañana, ¿Qué no se supone que estaba con Jill?, quizá solo le llamó porque ella se lo pidió antes de que se fuera a su misión pensó.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó a Bruno en brazos, el gato comenzó a ronronear en el regazo de Sherry. Mientras jugaba con él no dejaba de pensar en la mujer castaña que vio en el apartamento de Chris la noche anterior, aún podía verla sonreír mientras él le entregaba un vaso con agua. Durante toda la noche no dejó de pensar en las palabras de Libby; tal vez comenzaba a gustarle Chris, detrás de su fachada de hombre serio había una persona divertida, con un gran sentido del humor pero sobre todo sensible y que sabía cuidar de la gente que ama. Ella no podía fijarse en él, después de todo parecía que las cosas con Jill empezaban a arreglarse, entonces se dijo a si misma que tenía que dejar de lado esos sentimientos si no quería volver a pasar por otra decepción.

De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó, el gato corrió a la cocina mientras que Sherry se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¿Chris?— dijo Sherry sorprendida—¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te llamé pero no respondiste— dijo metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos.

— Me quedé dormida esta mañana.

— Eso fue lo que dijo Libby.

— ¿Llamaste a la agencia?— dijo asombraba.

— Te dije que te llamaría cuando volviera de Europa.

— Es verdad.— dijo apenada— ¿Quieres pasar?

.

.

Chris entró al apartamento, desde el momento en el que Sherry había salido a recibirlo la notó diferente; se veía cansada y un poco desanimada. La siguió hasta la cocina donde ella sirvió dos tazas de café, Chris siempre pensó que Sherry tenía un aspecto demasiado infantil sin embargo; verla vestir únicamente con un pantalón corto que mostraba sus largas piernas y una blusa de tirantes que se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel lo hizo cambiar de idea. Ella se acercó y le ofreció una taza, Chris tomó una galleta y se la comió de un solo bocado en un intento por disimular cuanto lo afectaba ver a Sherry vestida así.

— Por lo que veo todo salió bien— dijo Sherry.

— Si, aunque estuve a punto de perder a uno de mis hombres.— Chris comenzó a remover el fondo de su taza con la cuchara— .Por suerte logré sacarlo con vida de ahí.

— Menos mal.— Sherry dio un sorbo a su café.

— ¿Y tú como has estado?— preguntó Chris.

— Bien, aunque no me han enviado a ninguna misión el trabajo en la oficina es agotador.

— Tuviste una mala noche ¿Verdad?— dijo Chris sin dejar de mirarla— ¿Segura que todo está bien?

Sherry odiaba mentir pero en este caso decidió hacerlo, él no debía enterarse que vio a Jill en su apartamento ni tampoco que ella estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él.

— Bruno estuvo maullando toda la noche.— dijo Sherry esperando que le creyera— Creo que había otro gato cerca y se puso un poco inquieto.

— Si tú lo dices— Chris no creyó ni la mitad de lo que ella dijo— .Por cierto antes de irme te dije que te ayudaría con tu prueba de tiro.

— Es verdad.

—¿Puedes venir mañana a la base?

— Claro, mi jefe piensa que estoy enferma así que podría enfermarme un día más— dijo Sherry con una sonrisa.

— Espero que mentir no se te haga una costumbre— respondió Chris en tono de broma.

.

.

Al día siguiente Sherry se presentó en la sede de la BSAA. una asistente la acompañó hasta él área de entrenamientos de la base. A lo lejos vio un grupo de reclutas alistando sus armas mientras que otros se hacían bromas entre ellos. Buscó a Chris con la mirada pero no pudo encontrarlo, entonces sintió el aroma de un aftershave que le resultó familiar, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Chris, vestido con un pantalón militar y una camiseta de algodón ajustada que dejaba lucir sus fuertes brazos.

— Llegaste justo a tiempo— dijo Chris entregándole un par de prendas de vestir— .Te veo en el campo de tiro en diez minutos.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?— Sherry miraba la ropa sin saber lo que Chris tenía en mente— Dijiste que hoy me ayudarías con mi prueba.

— Así es, pensé que podrías practicar con nosotros.

— ¿Hablas en serio?— dijo Sherry sorprendida.

— Claro que sí, no soy tan mal instructor si es lo que estás pensando— Chris dijo esbozando una sonrisa divertida— mejor date prisa, los vestidores están al final del pasillo a la izquierda.

— ¿En serio crees que debo usar el uniforme?, digo, no soy un soldado.

— Es mejor que te mezcles con ellos y crean que eres una nueva recluta, si se enteran que eres agente federal no van a dejar de molestarte.

— Entiendo.

Chris la vio marcharse rumbo a los vestidores. Se sintió un poco culpable por mentirle, era cierto que practicaría con el resto de su equipo pero no era necesario que usara el uniforme, es solo que quería evitarse la pena de tener que reprender a alguno de sus hombres por mala conducta.

Sherry llegó al campo de tiro. Chris y el resto de los soldados colocaban el equipo de prácticas, ella se sentía extraña vistiendo de uniforme de entrenamiento, Chris a lo lejos le hizo una seña para que se acercara, todos los reclutas la miraban con expresión de asombro lo que la hizo sentirse un poco incomoda.

— ¿Estás seguro que fue buena idea venir aquí?— dijo Sherry nerviosa.

— Les dije que una amiga vendría a entrenar con nosotros— Chris le dio una palmada en la espalda— .Vamos no perdamos más tiempo.

El entrenamiento comenzó sin problemas, para sorpresa de Sherry los miembros del equipo resultaron ser muy amables con ella. Chris les dio instrucciones y cada uno tomó su arma, mientras realizaban los ejercicios que les fueron indicados. Él notó que a Sherry le costaba un poco de trabajo dar en el blanco, después de observarla unos minutos se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema y ese dirigió hasta donde estaba ella.

— Cuando disparas en lo único que debes pensar es tu objetivo — Chris apuntó su arma y disparó sin titubear acertando en el blanco— Es lo único que debes que tener en mente.

— De acuerdo— Sherry volvió a cargar el arma e intento un par de tiros sin éxito.

Chris se puso detrás de ella y la ayudo a sostener su arma, Sherry intentaba concentrarse en el blanco pero teniendo a Chris tan cerca de ella le resultaba difícil, por su parte Chris tampoco era inmune al contacto así que haciendo uso de su entrenamiento militar hizo de lado lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, entonces le dijo al oído.

— A veces las cosas resultan mejor cuando piensas menos y actúas más.— Chris levantó el arma por ella y esperó a que jalara el gatillo.

Sherry apretó su arma, sin pensarlo jaló el gatillo dos veces y esta vez dio en el blanco

— Ves lo fácil que es— Chris se separó de ella— .Sigue practicando y toma en cuenta lo que te dije.

Durante la práctica Sherry siguió el consejo de Chris y su puntería mejoró notablemente, siempre había sido una chica insegura y eso se notaba a la hora de disparar. El tiempo pasó volando, estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de que el resto del grupo se había ido, cuando notó que estaba sola, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a los vestidores. En el camino Jared uno de los miembros del equipo de Chris se acercó a ella.

— Hola, soy Jared Danes.— dijo extendiendo la mano.

— Sherry Birkin— respondió.

— Los chicos y yo vamos a ir al Ben's Pub a celebrar que volvimos de la misión, si no tienes planes esta noche ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?— dijo Jared sonriendo.

— No lo sé— respondió.

— En realidad vengo a invitarte y a pedirte un favor.

— ¿Un favor?

— Esta noche tenemos una sorpresa para nuestro Capitán pero dudo que acepte salir con nosotros, pensé que tal vez tú podrías convencerlo de ir.

Ella dudaba de poder convencerlo de ir al bar, aunque por otro lado pensaba que era un lindo detalle que los chicos de equipo le dieran una sorpresa a Chris

— De acuerdo, lo voy a intentar aunque no te aseguro nada.

— Gracias— respondió Jared. — Nos vemos en la entrada principal.

— Esta bien, nada más me cambio de ropa.

— No es necesario, al menos por hoy eres parte del equipo y debes ir igual que todos nosotros.

Chris se encontraba en el vestidor guardando su equipo cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba, levantó la mirada y vio a Sherry en la puerta, notó que aún llevaba el uniforme puesto, tenía las manos entrelazadas y jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos.

— ¿Por qué no te has quitado el uniforme?.— preguntó Chris— El entrenamiento ya terminó.

— Jared me invitó a ir al bar con ellos, iba a quitármelo pero dijo que al menos por hoy soy parte del equipo— dijo en tono alegre.

— ¿En serio vas a salir con ellos?— Chris cerró el casillero y se acercó a ella— No creo que sea buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no?, fueron muy amables conmigo durante la práctica.— Sherry esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.— En fin, solo vine a despedirme y a darte las gracias por lo de hoy, creo que está vez me irá mejor en mi prueba.

Chris siguió con la mirada a Sherry hasta que salió de los vestidores, quizá solo era una broma de ella pensó, no la creía capaz de ir a un bar sola con un grupo de hombres. Caminó hasta llegar a la entrada y ahí estaba todo su equipo, buscó a Sherry pero no la vio entre ellos, estaba a punto de ir al estacionamiento cuando de pronto escuchó.

— ¿Estás lista?— dijo Jared.

— Si.— respondió Sherry mirando a Chris que estaba de espaldas caminando hacia su jeep.

— De acuerdo, si quieres puedo llevarte.— se ofreció Jared.

Sherry esperaba que Chris cayera en la trampa, sabía que él no dejaría que se fuera sola a un bar con sus hombres. Al ver que no se detenía supo que no había resultado su plan, suspiró decepcionada, al menos intentaría pasar un buen rato con los chicos se dijo a si misma.

— Está bien, vamos.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió a Jared hacia su coche cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la sostuvo del brazo impidiéndole seguir su camino.

— ¿A qué bar tienen pensado ir?— dijo Chris irritado.

— Al Ben´s Pub, pensé que no estabas de humor para ir con ellos— dijo Sherry en tono irónico.

— Ni siquiera se molestaron en decirme.

— Quizá se cansaron de que siempre rechaces sus invitaciones.— dijo Sherry con sarcasmo— Tengo que irme Jared me está esperando.

Chris no iba a permitir que ella se fuera con Jared Danes, en la base Jared era conocido por su debilidad por las mujeres. Sin soltarla del brazo avanzaron hacia su jeep, Sherry fingió estar molesta sin embargo estaba feliz de que su plan resultara.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— dijo Sherry fingiendo sorpresa.

— Al bar con el equipo— Chris abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudó a subirse al coche.

— Dijiste que no te invitaron.

— Creo que me vendría bien convivir un rato con ellos— Chris encendió el jeep y tomaron el camino hacia el bar.


	5. Capitulo 5

****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

**_CAP.5 Perdonarse a sí mismo_ **

El Ben´s Pub era famoso por su cerveza Ale y su tradicional plato de Fish and Chips. El dueño Ben Fletcher un inmigrante Inglés, era quien servía en la barra. No era un lugar muy ostentoso sin embargo era ideal para pasar un buen rato. Chris y Sherry por fin llegaron, durante todo el camino ella notó que estaba molesto, no cruzaron palabra alguna y él mantenía fija la mirada en el camino. Se sintió un poco culpable de haberlo hecho venir de esa forma pero pensó que era buena idea que los chicos le dieran la sorpresa que le tenían preparada, además le ayudaría mucho para mejorar su ánimo después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses.

La fachada del bar estaba fuera de tono comparada con el resto de los locales que estaban cerca; tenía la típica arquitectura de un Pub inglés, de color rojo y con enormes ventanas con figuras grabadas en los cristales. Era el local más pintoresco de toda la calle, Chris aparcó su jeep en la acera de enfrente preguntándose todavía que estaba haciendo ahí. Bajaron del coche y se dirigieron al lugar. Jared estaba en la puerta fumando un cigarrillo, en cuanto los vio llegar saludó a Chris con una seña y a Sherry le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

— Capitán, pensé que no vendría— Jared arrojó su cigarro al suelo.

— Hoy tengo la noche libre— dijo Chris en tono serio. — ¿Y dónde está el resto del equipo?

— Están adentro ordenando la primera ronda— Jared dirigió su mirada hacia Sherry— Sabes es la primera vez que una chica nos acompaña, seguro esta noche será muy especial.

— Mejor vayamos adentro— dijo Chris ligeramente irritado.

En un rincón del local, se encontraban los demás miembros del grupo, algunos conversaban entre ellos mientras que otros jugaban una partida de billar. A pesar de que por fuera el bar parecía un verdadero Pub inglés por dentro no era distinto de cualquier cantina americana; había tres mesas de billar y un área para jugar a los dardos. Las mesas y las sillas era de madera rústica, una vieja rockola de los años 60'era la encargada de ambientar el lugar. En el momento en que Chris y Sherry ocuparon su lugar rápidamente todos se reunieron en las mesas que tenían reservadas, entonces fue Dan Robins el novato del equipo quien tomó la palabra.

— Capitán, estamos felices de que esta noche esté aquí con nosotros— Dan sacó lo que parecía ser un estuche de madera y lo puso sobre la mesa.

— La verdad es que le pedí a Sherry en nombre de todos que lo convenciera de venir— dijo Jared dando un trago a su cerveza.— Y veo que lo logró.

— En realidad no le dije nada chicos— dijo Sherry apenada.

— Tenemos una sorpresa para usted Capitán— dijo James— Dan que estas esperando.

— Capitán esto es para usted.— Dan deslizó el estuche hasta donde estaba Chris.— Es un regalo de parte de todo el equipo.

Chris abrió el estuche y quedó admirado de lo que tenía en su interior: era un cuchillo de combate de la guerra de Vietnam, lo tomó y vio su nombre grabado en él.

_Capitán Christopher Redfield_

Se sintió conmovido por el gesto y aún más cuando leyó el mensaje que tenía inscrito al reverso.

_Ningún compañero caído debe quedarse atrás_

No pudo evitar recordar a los hombres que murieron bajo sus órdenes en Edonia y China, un sentimiento de nostalgia comenzó a invadirlo. Sherry pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos, se supone que debería estar feliz y no afligido, así que rápidamente tomó su cerveza y se levantó de la mesa.

— Quiero proponer un brindis por nuestro Capitán— Sherry levantó su botella.

— Por el Capitán Redfield y por el honor de formar parte de su equipo— dijo Jared alzando su cerveza.

— De no ser por él en este momento quizá no estaría aquí con ustedes— Dan levantó su bebida.

Todos entrechocaron sus botellas. Chris no se esperaba que los chicos tuvieran ese detalle con él, miró a Sherry que daba un trago largo a su cerveza, ella volteó a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce que lo dejó sin palabras.

— Capitán sabemos que no es el momento ni el lugar pero queremos decirle algo señor— dijo Charlie otro miembro del equipo.

— ¿De qué se trata?— preguntó Chris.

— Todo mundo conoce la historia de lo que sucedió con sus hombres hace más de un año— dijo Charlie en tono serio— Sabemos que durante todo este tiempo se ha culpado de sus muertes, es por eso que no dejó que enfrentáramos a esas criaturas en la misión, en fin, solo queríamos decirle que cualquiera de nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo.

— Es cierto— dijo Dan— Si hubiera visto morir a mis hombres como usted, yo tampoco descansaría hasta encontrar al responsable y hacer justicia.

— Creo que cualquiera reaccionaria igual incluso esos chicos que murieron Capitá.— dijo James.

De pronto Chris sintió una profunda tristeza. A pesar de que había pasado más de un año desde la tragedia, aún no podía perdonarse a sí mismo, las palabras de sus hombres le llegaron muy dentro. Miró a cada uno de ellos, todos entusiastas, llenos de sueños y con ganas de vivir, entonces notó como una mano cálida apretaba la suya sin que nadie lo notara. Se volvió hacia Sherry que lo miraba con dulzur. Quizá era hora de que hiciera las paces consigo mismo, como dijeron los chicos cualquiera de ellos hubiera hecho lo mismo que él, incluso su antiguo equipo, entonces esbozó una sonrisa y dijo: — No tengo palabras para agradecerles todo esto— dijo Chris conmovido— .Ustedes son un gran equipo, sé que algunas veces puedo ser muy duro con algunos pero todos son importantes, en verdad es un gran honor para mí ser su Capitán.

Todos comenzaron aplaudir y hacer bromas entre ellos. Después de que la camarera sirviera una segunda ronda, James le pidió a Chris que contara una anécdota de alguna misión, él comenzó a hablarles de sus primeros días en la BSAA y del porque dejó la fuerza aérea. Todos escuchaban atentos a su Capitán incluyendo a Sherry que estaba feliz de ver a Chris pasar una velada agradable con su equipo, sin dejar de mirarlo comenzó a preguntarse ¿Por qué Jill no luchó por él y simplemente lo dejó a su suerte?, no cabía duda de que era un gran hombre por el cual valía la pena pelear pensó, ella se dio cuenta del giro que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y se asustó. Después de su última decepción se había prometido a sí misma no volver a enamorarse, trató de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente y entonces solo bastó que Chris la viera a los ojos y le dedicara una sonrisa para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ese hombre.

Chris no tenía idea de lo que los chicos le tenían preparado y pensar que estuvo a punto de no ir al bar de no ser porque no quería que Sherry fuera sola con ellos. La vio a lo lejos jugar una partida de billar con Jared que no disimulaba su interés en ella. Desde que la conoció no la había visto salir con nadie, después de todo quizá no era tan mala idea que Sherry y Jared se conocieran más, pensó; los dos eran de la misma edad y al parecer había química entre ellos. Entonces Jared en su intento por enseñarle a Sherry como hacer un buen tiro la abrazó por detrás, Chris sintió una punzada de algo.

¿Serían celos?

Sherry era libre de salir con quien quisiera, entonces ¿Por qué no dejaba de sentirse enfadado?, sabía la clase de hombre que era Jared y no dejaría que ella fuera una más de sus conquistas, caminó hacia la mesa de billar cuando vio como Sherry se alejó de Jared y cambio de lugar. Chris se dirigió a donde estaba la rockola, miró la lista de canciones buscando quitarse el mal humor que sentía. Encontró una canción que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba y le traía buenos recuerdos de cuando estaba en el ejército, sacó un par de monedas y de pronto se escucharon los primeros acordes de Honky Town Women de The Rolling Stones. Una de las camareras se acercó a él con una sonrisa seductora y dijo: —Buena elección.— dijo la mujer dando un sorbo a su cerveza— Mi ex novio solía dedicarme esa canción, aunque no entiendo nada de lo que dice.

— Yo creo que tu novio pensaba lo peor de ti— Chris dejó su botella sobre una de las mesas—. La canción habla de un tipo que conoce a una prostituta en un bar y ella lo invita a pasar la noche juntos.

— Siempre fue un idiota sabes— dijo esbozando una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Vienes solo?

— No— Chris miró hacia donde estaba Sherry— Vengo con ella.

— Que dulce de tu parte, cuidar a tu hermana mientras está con su novio, aunque creo que ya está un poco grande como para que estés haciendo de niñera.

— No es mi hermana— respondió molesto.

La mujer al ver la reacción de Chris se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él. Chris estaba aún más irritado debido al comentario, algunos de los chicos ya habían dejado el bar. Él se dirigió a la mesa de billar y notó que Sherry estaba cansada de los coqueteos de Jared.

— ¿Nos vamos?— dijo Chris mirando a Sherry.

— Claro, ya es muy tarde—Sherry rápidamente tomó su bolso.

— Pero si la noche apenas comienza— dijo Jared.

— Vete a casa Jared, ya has bebido suficiente— Chris pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sherry y salieron del bar.

Tomaron el camino hacia el edificio donde vivía Sherry, una vez que llegaron, Chris la ayudó a bajar del jeep y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

— Gracias por todo— dijo Chris.

— Pero yo no hice nada— dijo Sherry sorprendida.

— Sabías que no te dejaría ir sola al bar— dijo Chris en tono divertido—. No sabía que fueras tan manipuladora.

— ¿Estás molesto?— preguntó.

— No, de hecho la pasé muy bien hoy.

— Yo también— Sherry se apoyó contra la puerta— Aunque Jared estuvo un poco insoportable al final.

— Parecías divertida con él.

— Es un chico agradable, pero de repente comenzó a coquetear conmigo y no podía librarme de él. Tuve que decirle que era agente federal con tal de no darle mi número de teléfono.

— Supongo que con eso dejara de molestarte— dijo Chris esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

— Ojalá— Sherry suspiró.

— Entonces nos vemos después— dijo Chris.

— Claro, mañana en casa de Claire.

— ¿Qué va a celebrar mi hermana ahora?— preguntó intrigado.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?, mañana es Acción de Gracias, Claire organizó la cena este año, hasta Libby y Vicky están invitadas.

— Lo había olvidado— Chris se llevó la mano a la nuca.

— Bueno, te veo allá espero no lo olvides.

— Entendido y anotado.

Después de despedirse Sherry le dio un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente entró a su apartamento. Chris se llevó la mano al rostro sorprendido, ahora menos entendía sus sentimientos por ella; primero los celos que sintió al verla con Jared y ahora ese beso inocente que lo dejó con ganas de mostrarle como debía besar a un hombre. Frunció el ceño y bajó hasta llegar a su jeep pensando que una parte de él quería seguir siendo su amigo pero el resto comenzaba a desear ser algo más.

.

.

El aroma a pavo recién horneado llenaba el ambiente en el apartamento de Claire. Los hermanos Redfield no tenían muchas tradiciones familiares pero al menos trataban de reunirse en la cena de Acción de Gracias cada año, en esta ocasión Claire insistió en preparar la cena ella misma a pesar de no ser muy buena cocinera. Sherry fue la primera en llegar, Nick la recibió en la puerta, a juzgar por lo que ella vio parecía que el pobre Nick otra vez había sido blanco de un ataque de nervios de Claire. Ya eran casi las 6 p.m. y la cena aún no estaba lista, Sherry caminó hacia la cocina para intentar ayudarle a Claire, el lugar era un desastre, había trastos sucios en todas partes, el puré de papas aún no estaba listo y las judías verdes estaban crudas aún, así que se arregló las mangas de su blusa y se dispuso a preparar el puré. Claire estaba en su tercer intento con la salsa de arándanos, las dos comenzaron a hablar del trabajo, así como de los preparativos de la boda.

— Debes estar emocionada con tu boda— dijo Sherry.

— Lo estoy, no puedo esperar a que llegue el gran día— Claire probó la salsa y sonrió satisfecha—. Aunque también estoy un poco preocupada.

— ¿Por qué?

— Mi hermano no está totalmente recuperado, aunque lo he visto de mejor humor me preocupa que le pase algo y no esté ahí para ayudarlo.

— Te entiendo, pero no puedes pasar toda tu vida cuidando de él, tienes que hacer tu vida Claire.

— Es mi única familia Sherry, siempre voy a cuidar de él— dijo Claire desanimada—. Aunque también estoy preocupada por ti.

Sherry podía adivinar el rumbo que iba tomar la conversación, tomó las judías y la puso en un recipiente de cristal junto con el resto de los vegetales. No quería discutir con Claire de nuevo, así que intentó cambiar de tema.

— Los vestidos que elegiste para las damas de honor son hermosos.

— Sherry, una vez que me case no voy a poder cuidar de ti como antes.

— Claire te he dicho que no es necesario que cuides de mí siempre— dijo Sherry irritada—. Ya soy una mujer adulta.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te escuché decir eso?— dijo Claire en tono irónico— ¡Ah!, ya lo recuerdo, fue la vez que te fuiste a Europa diciendo que tú y tu novio vivirían juntos, después de que te dije una y otra vez que era mala idea.

— No necesitas recordármelo— Sherry estaba cansada de que le echara en cara ese error cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

— Al final tuve que recogerte al aeropuerto con tu equipaje y el corazón roto.

— ¿No te cansas de tener la razón siempre?— Sherry estaba furiosa—. Ya te dije no tienes que preocuparte más por mí.

— Sabes que para mí siempre vas a ser mi pequeña hermana.— Claire envolvió en un abrazo a Sherry— Es solo que no quiero que nadie te haga daño.

Sherry estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba cansada de que todos pensaran que era una niña a la que tenían que proteger, le dio la razón con tal de evitar una pelea, era Acción de Gracias y no quería arruinarlo. Pronto llegaron Libby y Vicky con un postre de manzana, y al final aunque retrasado llegó Chris con dos botellas de vino.

Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzó la cena, el tema principal era la boda de Claire y Nick, ya faltaban menos de dos meses para el gran día y aún tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, Chris notó que Libby y Vicky no paraban de hablar mientras que Sherry estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, cada vez que alguien le dirigía la palabra respondía con una sonrisa forzada, apenas una noche antes estaba entusiasmada con la reunión y ahora podía ver en sus ojos el deseo de salir de ahí cuanto antes.

— ¿A dónde tienen pensado ir de luna de miel?— preguntó Libby.

— Nick quiere conocer Europa, aunque ya conocemos algunos lugares no es lo mismo viajar por placer que por trabajo— respondió Claire.

— Suena romántico— dijo Vicky mientras se servía una copa de vino.

— Sherry, ¿Tú puedes recomendarnos algunos lugares para visitar?— Nick tomó un bocado de su postre—. Claire me contó que tenías un amigo allá al que visitabas seguido.

Poco a poco Sherry sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella, como pudo Claire contarle a Nick algo tan personal, volteó a ver a Claire que estaba perpleja por el comentario, respiró hondo y con su mejor sonrisa respondió: — No sé qué más te haya dicho Claire, pero no conozco muchos lugares que visitar, casi siempre iba por trabajo.

— No te preocupes Sherry— dijo Nick.

Sherry bebió su copa de vino de un golpe y volvió a llenarla. La cena se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, entonces tomó la botella vacía de vino y la tiró a la basura, buscó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas Sherry?— preguntó Claire.

— Voy a la tienda por más vino, supongo que vamos a estar un rato más y ya se terminó la última botella.

— ¿Quieres llevarte el auto?— dijo Libby haciendo sonar las llaves.

— No es necesario, hay una tienda cerca de aquí— Sherry abrió la puerta y salió del apartamento.

Por desgracia Sherry se encontró con que la tienda cerró temprano por ser día de Acción de Gracias. No tenía ganas de volver con los demás, la idea de irse a su apartamento era muy tentadora; estaba molesta con Claire primero porque estaba cansada de que la tratara como una niña indefensa y después por su indiscreción. Se preguntaba que más le había contado a Nick. Caminó un par de calles cuando sintió que alguien la seguía, apresuró el paso entonces sintió como la tomaban del brazo. Sherry se puso a la defensiva y lanzó un golpe que fue detenido en el aire.

— Tranquila soy yo— dijo Chris asombrado.

— Disculpa, no sabía que eras tú.

— ¿Día difícil?

— Algo así— respondió Sherry sin ánimo—. Chris ¿Te molestaría llevarme a mi casa?, no estoy de ánimo para volver.

— Claro, no hay problema.

Chris condujo hacia el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Sherry, durante todo el camino ella no dijo ninguna palabra acerca de lo que le estaba pasando, entonces una calle antes de llegar al edificio, Chris dio vuelta al lado contrario desviándose del camino.

— Este no es el camino— dijo Sherry mirando por la ventana

— Ya lo sé— Chris seguía conduciendo sin quitar la mirada del camino—. ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa o sigo conduciendo hasta llegar al siguiente estado?

— No te atreverías.

— No me retes— Chris esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tenemos toda la noche, así que dime ¿Por qué te portaste tan extraña en la cena?

— ¿Puedes al menos dejar de conducir en círculos?, te prometo que te diré lo que quieras— respondió molesta.

Chris la llevó a un parque mirador que daba una vista completa de la ciudad, el viento del otoño comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más frio, fueron pasando los minutos y Sherry seguía con el ceño fruncido sin decir nada, Chris estaba a punto de volver a preguntarle qué era lo que la molestaba pero fue la misma Sherry la que habló

— Estoy enfadada con Claire.

— ¿Por qué?

— Hablamos acerca de su boda y me dijo que está preocupada por nosotros dos— Sherry se apoyó en el asiento—. Dice que le preocupa que te suceda algo y ella no esté ahí para ayudarte.

— Claire siempre ha sido así desde niña conmigo— dijo Chris sonriendo—. Puedo asegurarte que aún después de casada no va a dejar de seguirme los pasos.

— Lo sé, es solo que...— Sherry hizo una pausa y respiró profundo.— Claire nunca ha dejado de tratarme como una niña. Recuerdo cuando por fin el gobierno me dejó en libertad, Claire me llevó a vivir con ella durante un año y fue difícil, no podía salir sin que ella supiera donde estaba, no me dejaba siquiera buscar un empleo para pasar el tiempo; entonces la agencia me ofreció un puesto como agente, lo acepté porque quería luchar contra el bioterrorismo, pero en parte quería demostrarle a Claire que no tenía que cuidarme todo el tiempo.

— Supongo que ella lo tomó mal.

— No tuvo opción— Sherry sonrió recordando esa pequeña victoria—. Después de eso me mudé a mi primer apartamento sola, en fin, han pasado algunos años y sigue pensando que no puedo cuidarme sola.

— No sabía que fuera tan sobreprotectora.— dijo Chris en tono serio—. Pero trata de entenderla, después de todo los que hemos pasado es inevitable que te vuelvas de esa forma, además ella te salvó cuando eras una niña, yo creo que por eso ella se comporta así contigo—

— ¿Recuerdas que Nick comentó algo sobre un amigo que yo tenía en Europa?

— Si lo recuerdo.

— Ese chico no era amigo, era mi novio— dijo Sherry con nostalgia—. Yo iba a dejar todo por él, pero las cosas salieron mal y al final volví de Europa con el corazón roto. Claire nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que me fuera y ahora cada vez que intento decirle que puedo cuidar de mi misma me lo echa en cara, es tan molesto.

Chris no creía que Sherry fuera capaz de abandonar todo por alguien, debió querer demasiado a ese chico para que tomara una decisión así. Sintió curiosidad por conocer el resto de la historia, quería saber el nombre del tipo que fue capaz de romperle el corazón a una chica tan dulce como ella, sin embargo: nunca lo mencionó, quizá aún le dolía ese recuerdo, pensó.

Sherry miraba la ciudad a través del cristal sorprendida de que aquella decepción ya no le doliera más. Se volvió hacia Chris que aún tenía las manos en el volante, entonces se preguntó si él también la veía como una niña; él era algunos años mayor que ella y por alguna razón no la dejó ir sola al bar con sus hombres. Si tan solo pudiera demostrarle que era una mujer real,

— ¿En qué piensas?— dijo sin quitar los ojos de ella—. Llevas rato pensativa.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— respondió Sherry nerviosa.

— Adelante.

— ¿Tú también me ves como una niña?

El silencio se hacía cada vez más incómodo. Sherry lo miró esperando su respuesta, pero él solo mantenía la mirada fija, decepcionada se volvió hacia la ventana.

— No es necesario que respondas— dijo con tristeza— ¿Podemos irnos ya?

De pronto Chris la atrajo hacia sí y tomó su boca en un beso suave y cálido. Sherry respondió aferrándose a su cuello mientras que aquel beso largo y profundo parecía no tener fin, ella le mordió levemente un labio mientras que él la acercaba aún más a su cuerpo. Poco a poco la cordura volvió a él, se separó de ella por un momento.

— ¿Qué fue todo esto?— Sherry preguntó jadeante.

— Tú me preguntaste si te veía como una niña ¿no?— dijo Chris tratando de recuperar el aliento— Bien, ahí tienes mi respuesta.

Tomaron el camino hacia el apartamento de Claire. Chris sabía que debía disculparse con ella por ese beso pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaría mintiendo, no estaba arrepentido, simplemente no encontró una mejor manera de decirle que para él no era una niña sino una mujer de verdad.


End file.
